The present disclosure relates generally to orthopaedic devices. The present disclosure relates to orthopaedic devices for spinal elongation and for treatment of scoliosis.
External and internal fixators that are anchored to segments of bone have been used extensively over the last century. The fixators may be rigid or dynamic, and they may be expandable or apply distractive/compressive forces (longitudinal or at an angle) to realign bone segments. Historically these devices were most often used for trauma cases to stabilize fractures. Modern applications have also used them for extremity deformity, limb lengthening, and bone transport.
Orthopaedic devices can be segmental or non-segmental. Non-segmental devices typically have bone anchors at the ends of the treatment areas, and segmental devices typically have bone anchors at each adjacent bone segment.
There is a need for a segmental orthopaedic implant for spinal elongation and for treatment of scoliosis (the abnormal side-to-side curvature of a spine). Fusion instrumentation for scoliosis often consists of hooks, rods and screws of which pedicle screws are common. Hooks and screws are typically placed adjacent to the spinal facet joints. Fusion results in a loss of spinal mobility, loss of spinal growth and may aggravate spinal disc degeneration.